


in which things get further out of hand

by flootzavut



Series: out of hand [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kibbs, PWP, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Who needs plot, Work sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a follow up to "and then these got out of hand", the smutbunny that just wouldn't quit.</p><p>Plot? Nah, no plot here. Not even a little bit. Pfft!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, Agent Todd." He was using that deep, rumbly tone again, the one that made her feel like her brain was about to melt. "How 'bout that shower?"

Kate pulled his head down so she could plant a kiss on his smiling lips. "Why, Agent Gibbs. I thought you'd never ask."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Gibbs didn't wait for an answer. He bent over and Kate realised far too late what he was doing. She giggled and screeched and pummelled as he slung her over his shoulder, but he was much too strong and she was laughing much too hard, and by the time they were in the bathroom and he was adjusting the shower, she had given up trying to escape.

It did, in fairness, give her an excellent view of his backside at an angle she'd never seen it from before. She reached down to give it a squeeze with both hands, and was gratified by the tortured noise Gibbs made. Then he stepped under the water and leaned over to carefully deposit her on her feet.

"You're crazy."

He shrugged as he started to lather shower gel between his hands. "Prob'ly."

Kate rolled her eyes and held out her hands for the bottle. Gibbs just smiled and put it down, grabbed her shoulders to pull her closer, under the spray of the shower, and then his hands were working the foamy bubbles over her skin, and she let her eyes flutter closed. He worked his way down each arm, then took her now soapy hands in his to place them on his chest. She smiled slowly and began to caress and clean him. Yep, the shower idea was a good one. She wasn't sure they'd actually save any time, but... She could feel his cock pressed up against her stomach, and felt sure that he was just as aware of how long this might end up taking them as she was, and probably cared even less.

Gibbs started to massage shower gel into her breasts and she dug her nails involuntarily into his skin. He groaned and she opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow up at him. She didn't have to ask the question out loud, and he just shrugged in answer. She scraped her nails lightly down his chest, grinned when he moaned again and pressed himself up against her. Curious, she bit down gently but firmly on his nipple, and laughed when he reacted with a gasp, a muttered curse and a tug on one of hers. _Kinky bastard_. She grinned and sucked a little, enjoying his response. _This could be a lot of fun._

Sliding her hands around him, she ran her fingernails down his back and then grabbed his butt. In an impressive display of control, he continued with what he was doing, though from the way he was grinding against her it was obvious he was far from unaffected.

He rinsed the shower gel off her chest and stomach, taking much longer than the task actually required - Kate couldn't bring herself to mind when it meant his hands were all over her - then bent down and ran his tongue in a slow spiral over her breast, finally closing in on her nipple, his eyes locked on hers, studying her response as she dissolved into a mess of pure want. As he sucked, his hands moved lower, and then he trailed kisses and licks and the occasional gasp-worthy bite down her breastbone and over her stomach, until he was kneeling before her, his hands on her waist and his lips working the line between her torso and her thigh.

He grinned and reached for the shower gel again, the expression on his face unabashedly lascivious, and she swallowed hard as she watched him slowly work up a lather on his hands, tracing her figure with a look that made her knees go weak.

He caught her eye as he reached round to wash her ass, his hands kneading and stroking and caressing, his gaze warm and wondering, his mouth softly kissing her hips. Gibbs kneeling at her feet and looking up at her as if she was a goddess was not how she'd expected her week to go.

 _No complaints_.

Apparently, he really liked her butt, if the attention he was paying to it was any guide. She wondered if he'd ever just wanted to bend her over and... she shut down that train of thought. She was going to have enough trouble concentrating at work today as it was, without indulging in fantasies about quickies in the elevator or sprawled over his desk, or...

She grabbed his head and pulled him hard against her, pushing him down insistently, not even caring when she felt him laugh. If she was going to survive the day without jumping him in interrogation, she needed to get her fill now.

He let his hands drift upwards over her waist, held them under the water for a moment to let the soap rinse away as he kissed her stomach, then he was touching her again, and licking a slow line around her bellybutton and then lower and lower until she was biting her lip not to beg. When he finally ran a hand down her thigh and lifted her knee over his shoulder, she closed her eyes, smiled, and waited in relieved and happy anticipation.

His hands tightened around her butt again as he started to lightly, delicately lick her, so gentle and soft it was almost teasing even when his tongue danced directly across her clit. Kate reached down to run her fingers through his hair and hold him close, and her other hand moved involuntarily to her breast, squeezing and massaging and tugging on her nipple. He moaned against her and she cried out at the sudden vibration, then he slipped his fingers inside and started to fuck her as his tongue made lazy, spine melting circles up and down, sucking and licking and every time he crossed her clit she gasped and good _God_ , she was going to make him pay for teasing her like this.

 _Probably by giving him the best blowjob of his life_ , she admitted to herself. He was way, way too good at this for her continued sanity. She had a strong suspicion that if he actually wanted to, he could get her off in minutes, but last night had proven he liked to tease and this morning was only confirming that impression.

She turned her face into the spray from the shower, tried to let herself relax and slip completely into the waves of sensation, the soft caress of the water, let the white noise drown out all intrusive thoughts so she could concentrate on the feeling of Gibbs on her, in her, the way it felt when he murmured words and noises of appreciation into her flesh, the way he was, again, savouring her, devouring her as if she were some decadent treat.

 _Beloved_. The word came to her strangely, suddenly, the one she had been trying to think of last night. Hot and heady as this was, what it made her feel more than anything else was beloved, and she started to believe deep inside that he really had meant what he'd said earlier. The thought made her smile, made her relax as nothing else could have, and she was finally able to let go and sink into the pleasure, rocking her body against his mouth, abandoning all restraint.

When she tugged on his hair he obliged, at last, and her head dropped forwards, her chin hitting her chest, as he finally gave all his attention to her clit. Her breath was coming in gasping pants that she couldn't control, her eyes screwed shut as she concentrated on staying upright, her one lucid thought that this man and his tongue should not be legal. She didn't know how much more she could take, and then realised with a jolt that the noises and pleas at the edge of her hearing were coming out of her own mouth.

Gibbs' sense of timing had not deserted him. His lips closed and tightened around her clit, he sucked a little harder, his tongue flickered over her, he cocked his fingers inside her, and then she was reaching desperately for a handhold, her body shaking and her hand tightening round his head as she tried not to fall. _Holy_...

When she came back to her senses, she was draped over him like a blanket and he was laughing against her stomach. "Jesus."

"And there I thought I was God."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, but couldn't manage to cobble together a coherent sentence.

He slowly stood up, a satisfied grin on his face, and licked his lips like he'd just eaten something utterly delicious. "Could get used to showers like this." He rubbed the back of his head. "Might need to find you somethin' less painful to grab than my hair, though."

Kate just nodded, still speechless. She reached up to kiss him as her hand moved downwards, and savoured the way his laughter turned to a moan in her mouth when she wrapped her hand around his cock. That wasn't, she was sure, what he'd had in mind for her to hold on to, but by the sound of it he didn't object.

Their kisses continued as she slowly and firmly stroked him, leaning into him to compensate for her still shaking legs. He was thick and satisfying to hold, and the noises he made as her hand moved were making her drip down her thighs.

She broke the kiss to watch him. He really was almost unbearably hot when he was this turned on - or maybe it was just the fact that she knew she'd done this to him. Either way, the look of concentration and pleasure and need on his face was... _gorgeous_.

She let the fingers of her other hand lightly stroke his balls, and enjoyed the sharp intake of breath.

"Never seen you desperate before."

He managed a strangled laugh and a wry grin. "Been desperate- for you for- a long time, Katie." He caught her lips again in a slow, tender kiss, and she took the hint; right now, he _really_ didn't want to talk. _Not a hardship_. The only issue she could see was how she was going to last an entire workday without kissing him at every opportunity. She let her fingers move in sync with her tongue, savouring every moan and how thick and hot and hard he was in her hands, losing track of time.

When they surfaced again he was panting ( _so ridiculously hot_ , she thought, with a shake of her head), and he reached down to still her hands on his cock. "Wanna be-" He stopped for a moment, caught his breath. "Wanna be... in you... wanna come in you, Katie. Wanna _feel_ you..."

"Mmmm. Suits me." She was almost reluctant to let go of him, except that she remembered how he felt inside of her, and she was aching to have him fill her up again. She couldn't resist one last stroke along his length, savouring his low, rumbling groan and the way his mouth went slack and his eyes half closed.

He took a second to recover himself. "You are _dangerous_."

She shrugged, feeling pretty smug. "Guess you have that effect on me."

He grinned, wrapped his arms around her, and she grabbed on to his shoulders as he cupped her butt in both hands, lifting her up then pressing her firmly against the tiles. He moved slowly against her, letting his erection slide over her, and she couldn't stop the whimper.

"Okay, Katie?" he murmured in her ear. He was smirking now, she could _hear_ it in his voice, and she supposed she should be grateful that this oneupmanship was all about who could better pleasure the other.

"Please just-" She cried out as he rubbed over her clit. "Oh, please, Gibbs, just please, I _need_..."

He chuckled. "I think I like you when you're desperate."

She was ready to protest again, but then he was parting her with his fingers and then it was his cock and she almost sobbed with relief. He slid into her exquisitely slowly, and- "Oh... oh..." It was better even than she'd remembered. "Fuck, Gibbs."

He laughed at her uncharacteristic profanity. "Doing my best, Kate." He let out a sigh of his own. "Good for you?"

She nodded vehemently. "So good... you're so... big."

"Always nice to hear," he said drily. She cuffed the back of his head and they grinned at each other, giddy and silly and high as kites.

He started to fuck her, slowly, deliberately, and she tensed around him, laughing when he gasped and his fingers dug into her ass. She held the eye contact for as long as she could, both taken aback and incredibly turned on by the heat and desire on his face.

As he continued to move, the stimulation became overwhelming, and her eyes slipped closed against her will. She let her head fall back against the wall, then smiled when he took her unspoken invitation and started to lick and nibble and kiss her neck. She wound her legs around him, pressed her heels into his backside, and moaned when with each deep thrust he rolled his hips against her. Still sensitised from her last orgasm, she felt like every nerve ending she possessed was buzzing, and that somehow he was touching them all. He shifted to hold her with one arm, and when his free hand pinched her nipple the jolt of pleasure was almost painful in its intensity.

He found a tender spot on her neck, sucked and bit, and his hand was massaging her breast, and she was begging and moaning and pleading again, her fingers digging in to his shoulders.

Gibbs laughed raggedly. "Need to come, huh, Katie?"

He might sound smug if he didn't also sound so breathless, but Kate couldn't think about that right now. "Yes, need to- please- wanna come, please, Gibbs..."

He laughed again. "Desperate really suits you, Katie-girl." He reached down between them to circle her clit, once, twice, then third time was the charm and she clung on to him desperately as another orgasm overwhelmed her. He rocked his hips, moving gently inside her but not pulling out, and she wrapped her legs more firmly around him, wanting to keep the intimate contact as long as possible, marvelling at how it felt as her body clenched and squeezed down on him.

"Fuck, Kate. You're so..." His voice trailed off into a low groan, and for a few moments they were both silent, clinging together in the midst of her pleasure.

"You feel that?" she whispered urgently when she could breathe again. "That's what you do to me, Gibbs, it feels so good. Feels so good to have you inside me. Can you feel it?"

He nodded jerkily, his breath in her ear a strained rasp, and started to move again, faster and wilder and harder now he knew she was thoroughly satisfied.

"Come on, baby. That's it." She moved to meet him with every stroke, letting the rhythm overtake her. "God, yes, that's _it_." He shuddered when Kate sucked lightly on his earlobe, and she could feel him nearing the edge. "Let it go. That's it. Come for me, baby. I wanna feel you come in me. Come for me, Jethro..."

Both hands on her ass now, he thrust into her one last time, an incoherent sound of pleasure escaping him as he came. He moaned in her ear and leaned against the tiles, trapping her between his body and the wall, his fingers digging into her butt in a way that was right on the edge between pleasure and pain, and when Kate bit the side of his neck he made that sound again, that intoxicating mixture of laugh and groan.

"Jesus, Katie. That was..." She felt him shake his head. "Jesus."

She couldn't help grinning, amused she'd managed to have the same effect on him as he'd had on her. Slowly they disentangled and she found her feet again, though Gibbs showed no signs of moving away and Kate was very happy to have his wet skin pressed against hers. She looked up at him. "Okay, we are doing this again first chance we get."

He raised an eyebrow. "You think?" He squeezed her ass and smiled affectionately. "If we get through the day without a trip to the decontamination showers, I'll be impressed."

She was fairly sure he was joking - _fairly_ sure - but she couldn't think of anything she wanted to do less than get dressed and go to work. "Do you think anyone would figure it out if we had a quickie in the elevator?" she asked plaintively.

He paused mid gesture as he reached to turn the shower off, and his eyes opened wide - she'd actually managed to surprise him. "I, uh... hell, Kate, I sure hope we solve this case fast, 'cause with that idea in my head..."

She grinned. "Maybe I will go commando after all." His mouth dropped open and she laughed, joy bubbling up from her stomach. Even his attempt to scowl her into submission just made her laugh more, and eventually he rolled his eyes and laughed with her.

He switched off the flow of water and shook his head. "You," he repeated, "are dangerous. And if you stay naked any longer we aren't gonna get to work at _all_." He raised an eyebrow and gave her another of those hunger-filled looks.

She grinned up at him, feeling more confident and sexy than she had in years, then turned to step out of the shower in front of him. She hadn't been expecting the playful slap on her ass as he followed, and she squeaked.

"Seriously Kate, you better get dressed." He glanced at his watch as he grabbed it from beside the sink. "I drive fast, but there's still not time to make your head fall off again."

The comment was borderline smug, but also fairly accurate. She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it. "You think I'm that slow getting ready?"

He laughed as he started to dry himself off, pointedly standing a couple of feet away. "No, Katie." He gave her a slightly goofy grin and shrugged. "I think you're _that_ irresistible."

She bit her lip, felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Who would've guessed Gibbs could be so smooth? "Oh."

"Course, once we get the case closed, we'll have time to do this properly."

Kate wondered what part of orgasmic massage and early morning shower sex wasn't 'doing this properly', and shivered in anticipation at the thought. She let herself grin up at him, certain her expression was every bit as goofy and dazed as his. "Just think what we'd be able to do with a bed and a whole weekend."

He took a step towards her, and she could feel the heat radiating off him. "I don't want to imagine, Kate. I wanna _know_...."

"Sounds like we have a case to solve before Friday then."

He grinned. "So go get dressed." He grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and gave her a gentle shove back towards the bedroom. She glanced over her shoulder as she walked away, stood for a second to admire him standing there stark naked, roughly towel drying his hair. Gibbs was... yummy.

He whipped the towel at her, making her squeak again. "Get dressed now or I'll spank you."

She winked. "Promise?"

Judging by the growl that followed her out of the bathroom, she was going to pay for that comment later, one way or another... she very much hoped.

As she started to gather her clothes up, she shivered deliciously once again. 'Doing this properly' - she almost didn't dare imagine what that might mean.

One thing was certain, though. She could not wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out it's bloody hard to find a suitable place for your characters to put on a condom in the shower without it totally spoiling the mood. fwiw, I tried ;p


	2. Chapter 2

"Kate, with me."

She obeyed without a second thought, instinctively, and even the fact Gibbs was leading her towards the rear elevator when the case was wrapped up and there was no reason to go see Ducky or Abby didn't clue her in. Following orders at work was deeply ingrained, and it wasn't till Gibbs flicked the emergency brake and turned to her with a feral smile that the penny dropped.

"Oh..."

He grinned wider. "So, been thinking about your idea all day," he started conversationally, stepping towards her.

She attempted an innocent expression, even though she felt like her insides had just melted into jello.

"Oh really? What idea was that, Agent Gibbs?"

"You don't remember?" He raised an eyebrow, playing along.

"Well, I have a lot of good ideas, Gibbs, and I'm a profiler, not a mind reader." That was an enormous lie right now. What was on his mind was exceedingly clear, and Kate sure liked what she read.

"Maybe I'll have to remind you." He had her backed up against the wall, and his uneven breathing and the look in his eyes made her want to jump him, except that this little charade was really, really turning her on. He pushed up against her, and she closed her eyes momentarily at the feeling of his erection through his pants. How long had he been nursing this behind his desk, waiting for the right moment to pounce? The idea she could have such an effect on him was still new and astounding.

"So, found anything you can _profile_ , Agent Todd?"

She cocked her head to one side, deliberately baiting him. "Hmmm. No. Sorry, I think you'll have to do better than that."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmhm."

He grinned again and then his lips were on hers and she groaned. Being trapped between Gibbs and a wall... she could seriously get used to this. He explored her mouth thoroughly, leisurely, as if he wasn't also grinding his crotch into her stomach like a horny dog. She reached around to grab his ass, dug her fingernails in, and laughed when he gasped. She felt rather than heard his humph, and he moved down her jaw to suck on her earlobe, his hands now caressing her breasts, and it was his turn to chuckle as she moaned.

Clearly, Gibbs' version of a quickie was light on the quick. His hands were firm but slow, his mouth and tongue a tracing torturous line down her neck, and he laughed again when she started to plead. _Damn him and his oneupmanship_. Except, of course, that she was absolutely loving it.

He smoothed his hands down her waist, over her thighs, and then pushed her skirt up to her hips, thoroughly exploring the skin of her legs as he nibbled his way along her collarbone, before finally, mercifully dipping a finger into her as his thumb circled her clit. He pulled his head back just far enough to look down at her. "Fuck. How the hell are you so wet already, Katie?"

Damn, he wanted her to be able to think, never mind talk, while any part of him was inside her? "Uhhmmm, I..." She swallowed hard as he teased her with his thumb. "You kept looking at me... like you knew I wasn't..." He slipped another finger inside and she whined. "God, like you knew I wasn't wearing panties and you could - Jesus - just push me up against a wall and..." She'd run out of breath, but then again, that sentence didn't really need clarification.

"Hmmm." He considered that for a moment. "I think we should leave your underwear at home more often."

If it meant Gibbs fingering her up against the elevator wall in the middle of the afternoon, Kate thought, it wasn't a bad plan. Out loud all she could manage was another appreciative noise when he flicked her clit.

"So you remember what your idea was now, do you?"

"Hmmm?"

Playing dumb had worked pretty well so far. _Why change a winning strategy?_ Not to mention she couldn't seem to make her vocal cords cooperate beyond monosyllables.

He laughed. "It's a lot of fun to see you like this, Katie, but I have a situation of my own that needs dealing with."

She just looked at him for a moment, and it wasn't hard to pretend not to understand when the pleasure was leaving her dazed and breathless. Then he pushed his crotch against her again, the hardness of his cock a delicious reminder of what they were doing here, and she grinned.

She wasn't actually sure she had enough brain cells left functioning to pursue her ruse any longer anyway, not with his hand between her legs. Instead, she reached for his fly, just about managing to keep her thoughts on the task at hand despite Gibbs' skilful fingers expertly playing her. She unzipped him slowly, teasingly, let the back of her hand brush against him through his boxers, and laughed when he groaned.

"Damn, Kate."

She slipped his pants and underwear down just far enough to free his erection, and grinned at his reaction when she closed her fingers around him and stroked once up his length. He was so distracted that his hand had stilled, but his cock would soon be inside her instead. That seemed like a fair exchange. She stroked again and he took a sharp breath, his eyes closing for a second, the muscles of his jaw twitching with the effort of control.

"Condom - pocket."

Kate frowned. She rather liked that she'd reduced him to gasping words one at a time, but she didn't really know what he meant. It seemed a bit late for those kinds of precautions. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly. "What?"

He glared at her as if she was deliberately misunderstanding him, then rolled his eyes and managed another strained sentence. "Less - cleanup."

She smiled. Yeah, he was still incredibly hot when he was too aroused to talk straight. "Ah. Good thinking." She grabbed the foil packet from his pocket and let go of him long enough to tear it open. He made a sound of disappointment, but then she was rolling it on to him, slowly, teasingly down, and he let out a sigh of satisfaction.

She couldn't hold back her own mewl of protest when he slipped his hand from between her legs, and he grinned wolfishly again before sucking his fingers clean as he looked down at her. _Fuck_. Apparently her libido _really_ liked Gibbs when he was being all predatory.

She didn't have much time to ponder on that before his hands were on her ass, lifting her up against the wall like he'd done this morning in the shower, and she reached down to guide him into her, her other arm round his shoulders. She closed her eyes as he pushed inside, slow and steady and so deep. "Gibbs..."

"Okay?"

"Mmmm." She nodded emphatically. "Really very okay."

She could feel his grin against her ear. "Good. Me too."

He started to move, fucking her slow but sure. She clasped her hands together behind his head and wrapped her legs around his waist. He shifted, got her balanced just right between himself and the wall, and then his thumb was on her clit again and she whimpered and pressed her face against his neck.

Gibbs chuckled softly. "Really fun... watching you lose control... Katie-girl."

She couldn't respond, but he continued to murmur endearments and promises, the plans he had for her, and her breaths came harder as his hands and his mouth and his voice and the hard, thick length of him inside her took her apart piece by piece. Quickie or not, the man was thorough. Gradually he moved faster against her, his commentary in her ear breaking up into fragments, and she lost track of time, his long, deep strokes and his laboured breathing all she could think about.

"More," she whispered. "Please, keep... more!" She was vaguely aware he had her begging, again, but damn it felt so good. "Please Gibbs... more."

He gave a shaky laugh then tugged firmly on her clit. Kate let out a high pitched wail into his shoulder as she came, her body arching uncontrollably as her orgasm rippled through her. She was vaguely aware of Gibbs' body shuddering as he fell over the precipice too, and then they were both catching their breath on the other side.

"Wow," said Gibbs eventually.

She giggled and nodded. "Mmhm."

He slipped out of her, set her down on her feet, and stepped back to let her rearrange herself as he dealt with the condom. "Hope the cleanin' staff don't check the trash too carefully."

He tucked himself back inside his pants, and Kate reached up to tidy his hair and straighten his shirt. It was pleasantly domestic and comfortable despite the fact he'd just fucked her stupid in the elevator _at work_ , and when he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled she grinned back, feeling a little kinky and a lot satisfied but mostly just happy.

"So, think you can keep your hands off of me for, oh-" he checked his watch "-'nother two and a quarter hours?"

She pursed her lips at his deliberate cheekiness. "I think the better question is whether you can keep your hands off me."

His eyes half closed and he smiled lazily down at her, shaking his head. "Pretty sure we already established the answer to that is 'no', Katie."

Kate could feel herself turning pink at the compliment, however implicit. "Oh."

"Maybe I should leave you down with Abby for a bit, huh?"

"You realise Abby is gonna figure out we just had sex in here?"

He shrugged, smirked. "Better her than DiNozzo."

Kate laughed. "Good point."

He flipped the emergency brake off and bent down to kiss her again as the elevator started to move, his mouth on hers all too briefly. "See? Can't resist."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal the corridor outside Abby's lab. Gibbs ran a hand over her ass, squeezed gently and lingeringly, then pushed her out.

"Go have yourself some girl talk." He pulled a face when she turned back to look at him. "Just promise me no discussion of length or girth."

Kate giggled. "I promise."

As the doors closed he blew her a kiss, and she stood looking at the metal for several moments, somewhat stunned by the sentimental gesture. Then she gave herself a shake and turned towards the lab.

She could really use some girl talk. She owed Abby a thank you anyway, since the massage oil she'd gifted to Gibbs had been put to _such_ good use. Kate grinned. Yes, she owed Abby big time.

And there were still plenty of things they could talk about without her waxing lyrical on his size, though Abby would be able to figure something about that out purely from the blissed out expression Kate was certain she was wearing. She rubbed her thighs together and bit on her lip, reliving the sensation of being so... so... oh, she was never going to recover from the feeling of him inside her. She didn't even want to. Size _and_ skill... it was a very nice combination.

With some difficulty she dragged her mind back to the present. Girl talk. A chance to chill so Tony wouldn't see her looking so very obviously 'just fucked'.

She pushed open the lab door, rolled her eyes at the racket emanating from the stereo. "Abby!"

Abs turned round, smiled in welcome, then looked her up and down slowly, her expression turning curious, shocked, then wicked.

"Caitlin Rose Todd, _you_ just had _sex_! Tell me _everything_!"

Kate gaped, then laughed as Abby dragged her to the relative privacy at the back of the lab. She'd be lucky if she didn't get handcuffed and interrogated. Gibbs had been wise to extract a promise. She had a feeling Abby would drag the rest of the details out of her as efficiently as Gibbs could've.

 _Well_... She smiled to herself. Maybe not _quite_ that efficiently...

Still, she dreaded to think what she looked like if Abby had it figured out in three seconds flat. Gibbs had also been right not to let Tony see her this way.

Abby sat her down in a comfortable chair and perched on the countertop opposite. "So, Kate, tell me _everything_. What's Gibbs like? He's good, right? What am I saying? Of course he is. Spill!"

 _Trust Abs to be three steps ahead._ Kate couldn't believe she hadn't seen that one coming. "How did you know it was Gibbs?" She paused. "On second thought, do _not_ answer that." She'd rather believe it was some kind of Abby voodoo. She didn't want to consider the possibility that she was so entirely transparent.

At least talking about it would be no hardship, and she was already beet red, so could she really get any more embarrassed here? "Yeah, Abs, he's pretty, um... amazing." _Understatement_.

Abby whooped. "Knew it! Boss man got _skills_. How'd it happen, anyway?"

Kate felt herself go redder. _Okay, apparently I_ can _get more embarrassed._ Yeah, definitely better Abby than DiNozzo. And an hour spent gossiping with Abs was one hour less till they could go home and do it all again... 'properly', whatever that meant. She shivered. _Yum_.

She leaned forwards. "Abby, this doesn't leave this room, okay?"

Abby nodded, wide-eyed. "Of course!"

Satisfied, Kate grinned, let her mind wander back. "So, we were working late on the Benson case yesterday..."

_~ fin ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it really is finished now. I know I said that before, but I learned my lesson, and it has been about two months since this sucker last lassoed my muse and made me write any more. 
> 
> honestly, I'm relieved, this thing ATE MY BRAIN, but I hope y'all have enjoyed the fruit of my insanity <3 :-* and now I get to go work on Rosefern and all the other WIPs that I totally neglected while this thing had me in its clutches ;-D


End file.
